The Saturdays On Deck
by Fun Starr
Summary: When the Saturdays and Wadi go on the cruise ship known as the S.S. Tipton, and they meet the Martin Twins, and many other people, lots of hilarity will happen. But, will old villains plan revenge and reveal secrets? This is my 1st fanfic! Please R&R.


I don't own the Secret Saturdays or the Suite Life On Deck! But enjoy anyway! My 1st fanfic! Yay!

"MOM!" yelled Zak. "Why do we have to go on this cruise ship?" "Because we need a break from our cryptozoology work," Drew said. "But why can't Fisk come?" Zak asked in an annoying tone, even for a 13-year-old. "You know why Fisk can't go," Doc said. "He's a cryptid and people will go haywire over him."

The black and white haired boy finally agreed to come. "Oh, and, mini-man," Doyle said. "Wadi's gonna be coming along, too." At this remark, Zak jumped to his feet and blushed while smiling. "Wadi's coming, too?" "Yes!" Doc, Drew, and Doyle said at the same time. "But, while you go on this cruise ship, 'cause we might be staying there for a long time, you and Wadi are going to be going on the school they have on board," Doc said.

Zak's eyes grew wide and right about there he wished he had his powers so he could control Zon so that way he could ride her to anywhere _but_ a place where they had a school.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Zak yelled. "Don't be so dramatic about this, Zak," Drew said. "You're going on this cruise ship's school and that's that." "And, Zak, this is a high school, so, that means that the home schooling that Drew and I have taught you actually made you as smart as high schoolers," Doc said.

When Doc put it that way, Zak almost felt better. He was only 13 and he's as smart as a high schooler. Cool!

So, Doc and Drew dropped Fisk, the seven-foot gorilla-cat thing, Komodo, the altered, 250 pound Komodo Dragon, and Zon, the prehistoric bird, off with the Hassi and picked up Wadi there.

Doc and Drew were having trouble of where they could land the airship without having someone see it. During that time, Zak and Wadi were telling stories to each other of what they've done the past four months since the epic War of the Cryptids, which made Zak normal and Argost to implode… or did it?

So, they finally parked the airship in an abandoned cave where no one would see it. They got off the boat and went on the cruise ship known as the S.S. Tipton.

They got into the lobby and Doc, Drew, and Doyle checked them in while Zak and Wadi went to explore.

"Hey, Wadi. Let's see if that short guy knows where the Sky Deck is," Zak said. "Okay," Wadi said in a cheerful tone. They approached a short, African American man wearing white khaki shorts and a sea blue tux jacket, sort of. He was bald, too.

He turned around to see the kids. "Hello," he said. "I'm Mr. Moseby, the cruise ships manager. May I help you?" "Yes," Zak said. "We're looking for the Sky Deck. Can you help us?" "Why yes," Mr. Moseby said. He told them where the Sky Deck was, and then, out of the blue, a huge explosion happened a boy with dirty blond hair came running out with another boy with curly brown hair and glasses were laughing. Passengers were running away from the hallway holding their noses.

"Oh, MY HEAVENS!" Mr. Moseby said. "Excuse me. ZACK! WOODY! What did you do?" "Nothing," Zack and Woody said. "Yeah right! Zack, Woody, you have detention for the rest of the week." Zack and Woody sighed sadly and Mr. Moseby went back to Zak and Wadi.

"I'm sorry about that," Mr. Moseby said. "These two students, Zack Martin and Woody Fink, are always pulling pranks on this ship. Now, what are your names?" "I'm Zak Saturday and this is my friend Wadi. We're passengers on the cruise and my mom made us come on this sea school," Zak said shrugging. "New Students? But you're only about 13 years old," Mr. Moseby said.

"Well, we're pretty smart for our ages," Wadi said. "Oh, well, I wish you an enjoyable time on this cruise ship and the school. Where are your parents so I can help you guys find your rooms?" "My parents should be around here somewhere," Zak said. "Um, just look for a man with black hair with a streak of white hair in it, a woman whose albino, and another man that has a red Mohawk. That's my mom, my dad, and my uncle." "Okay," Mr. Moseby said. "And feel free to meet some of the students. But please don't get tangled with Zack Martin. I don't need two Zack's (Zak's) pulling pranks on this ship!" "Will do," Zak said.

So, he and Wadi started to go towards the Sky Deck, not knowing that this stay on the cruise ship will be full of secrets, revealing secrets, and the return of villains.


End file.
